


Hot Mess

by Box15



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Don't say I didn't warn you, Explicit Gore, M/M, Murder, Spoilers, Swearing, but please be careful of spoilers generally!!, face melting, horrific murder wrapped up in a harmless romance story, i'm pulling no punches with the descriptions this time around, one day i'll write a saiibo fic without death in it so i can actually tag it as such, so please use suspension of disbelief and proceed with caution!, spoilers for chapters 1 and 2 in particular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box15/pseuds/Box15
Summary: [Please read tags for your own comfort!]Developing a crush, Kiibo confides in Ouma for advice. Sensing an opportunity, Ouma takes drastic action to remove the competition.





	Hot Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Whilst discussing [Heart] Broken with my bestest bro Forrest, the idea for this fic came to be. So my hearty thanks to them for the inspiration and idea. I hope you enjoy it! I couldn’t of done this without you, or the support of anyone who enjoyed the aforementioned fic. 
> 
> This fic is sort of, but not really related to [Heart] Broken. 
> 
> One extra huge thank you to please_give_me_that_pen_back for proofreading!! :3

Recently, Kiibo has realised something. At first he didn’t think such a thing was possible for him. Before, he’d only ever read about the phenomenon. But now there was no denying it. Faltering systems and inexplicably whirring fans were a telltale sign for an otherwise healthy robot. He had contracted feelings for the shy detective.

There was no easy answer for what it was Kiibo saw in Saihara. Maybe it was how the meek, gentle personality was endearing to him? Was it the determination in defiance of his anxiety and their situation? Modesty despite his talent and intelligence? Momentary confidence that cleared all in its wake? That wasn’t even covering his appearance. 

Kiibo couldn’t say that he was able to experience sexual attraction. Perhaps it was because he was only looking at humans, not other robots. Not that he wasn’t a person to like other people! Or that he knew if he’d be able to meet anyone like himself, for that matter. Nevertheless, there was something very appealing about Saihara. 

The other boy was soft in both body and spirit. As much as he hated to admit it, Kiibo’s metal body meant he found soft bodies comforting and appealing. Kaito’s firm muscle reminded Kiibo too much of himself, and Ouma seemed dangerously thin. He doubted those stuck out bones would be comfortable to lay on. There wasn’t anything wrong with either, he just prefered someone a little more squishy. Saihara just happened to fall into that happy medium.

The detective’s more feminine features were something Kiibo appreciated, too. Although they were completely different, Kiibo adored how they both incorporated a more neutral look. It made him feel a little better about how different he was. He didn’t mean to sound so selfish, but it was true. Hopefully, he would able to offer Saihara something like that too. All of this and more made Kiibo’s metal heart flutter with joy.

However, there was one small problem. Kaito. The two weren’t together, but they were close. Really close. Hung out everyday close. The whole affair could easily turn into something more if one of them was pushed. This left Kiibo too scared to say anything. He was worried enough about messing up his friendship with Saihara if this were to go wrong. 

But Kaito? That was another story altogether. He didn’t want to get in the way if something was about to happen between them. How would the astronaut react? There was a real chance he could countermove against Kiibo. He could break it to Kiibo that Saihara wasn’t interested, or Kaito could go the other way and boost himself as the better choice. With either option, there was even a slim chance Kaito could become violent. Or maybe his height, confidence and muscle was intimidating Kiibo. Who could say?

Now, he was unsure of what to do. He didn’t want to abandon his feelings, especially since it was his first time having them. At the same time, he didn’t want to upset anyone. After much pacing around in his room Kiibo knows what to do. He gives Ouma’s door three loud knocks, completely devoid of rhythm or personality. 

Of course he knows Ouma is an unorthodox choice. After all, Ouma spends much of his time around the robot causing mayhem. It was a process of elimination. Kiibo only talks to a few people on a regular basis, and there’s no way he would go to Iruma with something like this. For now, he feels most comfortable talking to the little leader.

Ouma can’t believe what he’s hearing. 

Never in his lifetime did he imagine he’d be the one asked to give relationship advice. Let alone to a robot, of all things. Advice on how to approach the boy he was interested in, no less. He’d been meaning to get close to Saihara for a while now, but the other boy kept himself surrounded. First it was the emotional and physical powerhouses of Kaede and Kaito. Now the shield of innocence was muscling his way in? 

But what blew Ouma’s mind the most was Kiibo’s thought process. Knowing Kaito, he’d probably be supportive of Kiibo’s attempts on Saihara. After all, Kaito was overly friendly and trusting, and the robot posed no threat to anyone. Kiibo was good natured, and couldn’t hurt a fly if he tried. His only real fault was that he’s a little lacking in intelligence. But there was nothing really wrong with that, he supposed. In all honestly, Ouma doubted that Kaito even realises how borderline his behaviour is. 

If Kiibo had stopped to consider any of this, he wouldn’t be in this mess. Then again, he also wouldn’t of given Ouma an idea. 

Right now, Kiibo doesn’t see Ouma as a threat. Meanwhile now that Kaede is gone, Kiibo and Kaito are the threats to Ouma. So if Ouma were to take out both… He’d have a clear shot at what he’s after. Especially if Saihara actually wants any male friends. 

More specifically, if Kiibo were to take out Kaito, the former would then be executed. There’s no way he’d be able to survive the trial with Ouma setting him up like he plans to. Then, there’ll be two less people standing in Ouma’s path, all without the dictator having to lift a finger. Plus, he’s been suspicious about Kiibo for a while now. If he were to disappear, that would certainly put his mind at ease. There’s no way he couldn’t win at this. Pretending to smile at something the robot says, he becomes giddy at this new prospect. It’s time to pull some strings. 

“So… you’re telling me that if no one ever found the body, I’d never have to go under trial? That I could be with Saihara forever? Is it… really that simple?” Kiibo hesitated with each word, his head cocked slightly to the side. Hurting Kaito wasn’t an option. How could he ever willingly hurt someone, let alone someone he didn’t even hate? Yet, Ouma was as convincing as ever. He made it sound so easy, like it was nothing. So...? He felt more conflicted than ever.

“Well, yeah! If three people never find the body, then investigation will never be triggered. So the longer Kaito goes unfound, the longer you get with Saihara. In theory, anyway~” Ouma silently prayed that Kiibo wouldn’t question his reasoning. In his mind, it made sense. There wasn’t anything to say that outcome wouldn’t necessarily come to pass. At the same time, there was nothing to prove it actually would. At least, not until someone actually attempted it. Either way, Kaito would still die. There’s no way a robot would be harder to out-woo than another human being. Surely?

“Ouma, still. I really do not think that killing Kaito is the right thing to do! Even if we were to move past the fact I am ending a life, I doubt Saihara would want me after killing his best friend! Hasn’t he lost enough already?” Kiibo protested, coming back to his senses. Was he really going to listen to Ouma telling him to murder, to kill? He should have known that this was a mistake.

Ouma shrugged nonchalantly, slowly scratching the back of his head. Inside, his mind was racing, whirring away. In actuality, Kiibo did have a point. Saihara was going to lose a lot in this process when he’d been through so much already. Ouma knew he could have a big personality at times. He could have multiple personalities, personas, if he wanted to. If Saihara wanted, he could drop the act altogether and be as meek as the detective himself. But he couldn’t replace three people. 

By the Gods, he was so disgustingly selfish. The best part was, he didn’t even condone killing! From the start he’d thought this whole game was outright wrong, ridiculous even, and sought to bring it to an end. Yet once the person he cared about was involved, he’d become a pathetic, malleable husk like the rest of them. An elaborate motive if ever he saw one. Yet he was still falling for it. When even Kiibo had purer intentions than him, he knew something had gone wrong. That robot just wanted happiness for everyone, for Saihara. The two deserved each other and yet here he was, fucking it up like usual. But...

No matter what, he couldn’t let this chance slip away now. The universe had provided him with one, singular opportunity. He had to act now if he wanted any shot at that happiness. Happiness that someone else rightfully deserved. 

“But how are you going to know anything for sure unless you try? This could be the perfect solution for all you know. With no Kaito around, you’d get him all to yourself! You’d get to be his emotional support- comforting and cuddling him well into the night. For extra bonding time, you could take up being his training partner too! You’ll be closer in no time~” If only Saihara would do that to him.

“I mean. Really. What else are you going to do, go and talk to Kaito about it?” Ouma put on his best, worst whiny Kiibo voice- “Salutations Kaito!! :) Please let me ruin your relationship with Saihara and take away one of your only comforts in this hell like establishment~! :))) You’d be lucky to make it out alive, boy!” All of it lies, of course. But what did it matter now?

(How was he able to say an emoticon? Kiibo swore he would never be able to fully understand how humans work.) 

Sighing, Kiibo hunched over in his chair. He really was resigning himself to doing this, wasn’t he? “I… Fine. Ouma, I am going to be a good friend and take the advice you have given to me.” Ouma gave the most genuine smile he could muster. A small, tiny part of him really was happy that someone was about to die. He hoped no one else could see that part. “But before I go, I do have one question. How do you propose I- I carry out the act?” 

He almost laughed in shock alone. Now there’s something you don’t get asked every day! There were way too many possibilities to go through, and this conversation had exhausted him enough. “C’mon Kiibo, it’s the hiding that matters, not the killing! Since you’re a robot you could do some pretty unique stuff, but just keep to what would be easiest for you. Don’t wanna make this any harder than it has to be!” Well, at least that part wasn’t a lie. Somehow he doubted Kiibo could pull of a complicated plan like Kaede or Toujo anyway. 

“I see. Thank you, Ouma. For your time and… Please hope that this goes well for me.” His voice was low, unsure. Nervous. But he reached out his hand and the dictator took it. Both giving a firm shake, Kiibo then shuffled his way out the door. 

“I’m praying for your success, Kiibo! Lemme know how your hot date goes!” 

Door shut, Kiibo took a deep breath and looked down at his hands. A hot date, huh? Hmmm. His palms were equipped with heating pads, to keep drinks warm and provide a comforting touch to humans in distress. One of his favourite things to do was to give warm hugs to cold humans he loved. For safety, they’ve been set to only go up to a certain temperature. But if he were to disable that… He might just have a plan. 

Looking at his handbook, he checks the time. Was it really 9:45pm already? Just how long had he and Ouma been talking? More importantly, was it okay for Ouma to skip meals like that? In any case, he didn’t have long to get ready. Time was getting on and soon Kaito would come to get Maki and Saihara to go out and train. If Maki reached Kaito before he did, he’d have to wait until tomorrow. There was no guarantee his resolve would hold out that long. 

Stepping outside the dormitories, Kiibo stood a little way from the door and began to wait. He’d heard from Ouma that Kaito is often one of the last ones to return in the evening. How Ouma knew and what Kaito was doing to take so long were things Kiibo could only guess at. Perhaps he walks slower than the others, to look at the stars? 

Soon enough, some of his fellow students returned back. Angie was chatting to Yumeno, with a disgruntled Tenko trailing behind them. She gave a small nod to Kiibo as the three went inside. This continued for a while, with a good portion of the students heading to bed in a trickle. Iruma was walking with Shinguuji, to his surprise. Something mildly uninteresting about the history of DOS computers. Presuming anyone that didn’t show was already in for the night, he was now just waiting for his straggler. 

Time passed and Kiibo was beginning to wonder if he’d got the wrong end of the stick. Thinking he should go to bed, he heard the familiar voice of the astronaut, along with a tired sounding Maki. Their voices carried on the breeze, and Kiibo could hear Kaito telling Maki to hurry and get ready so they could begin. Turning towards them, Kaito gave a wave to the robot as Maki walked past him, giving a small goodnight. 

Somehow it seemed conveniently cruel that Kaito was indeed the last one back. Ouma had been right, surprisingly. It was just the two of them now, so at least he had succeeded in the first phase of the plan. But he was still on a time limit, Maki would be back with Saihara before long. She wasn’t the type to faff around. 

Kaito strode over, smiling. Veering slightly towards Kiibo instead of the door, it was clear to see a conversation was about to begin. That much was fair enough. Usually Kiibo was one of the first to go to bed, never having a reason to stay out any later. So it certainly was unusual for him just to be hanging around outside at this hour. How he longed to be on his bed, resting in sleep mode right now… 

As the astronaut opened his mouth, Kiibo delivered a knee swiftly to Kaito’s stomach. His leg fires up at him with great speed, moving up at an inhuman angle. He absolutely cannot allow Kaito to speak. If he did, Kiibo knows he could become too emotional and come back to the reality of what he’s doing. So he has to stay quiet. Kiibo has to do this, he’s come too far. 

The knee connects to the base of Kaito’s ribs, pushing upwards with force. Hurt combines with shock and he doubles over quickly, a spray of blood escaping his mouth as he hiccoughs. With the 6ft man now down at his level, Kiibo slaps his hands on either side of Kaito’s face and holds firm. 

Disabling his safety locks, he begins to turn up the heaters in his hands. All too soon is Kaito taking sharp intakes of breath, swearing at the robot as he struggles to break free. Beads of sweat roll down the side of his face as the skin around Kiibo’s hands begins to slowly swell and expand. It raises and mattes with a red tint, as if he’d had a severe allergic reaction to the robot’s touch.

Kaito takes hold of Kiibo’s arms, gripping the metal to the point where it’s bending under his strength. Pushing outwards, he starts prising off Kiibo’s hands from his face… Only to find they’re practically welded on. To stand any chance of removing them he’s going to have to almost tear them off. But it’s not like he has a choice.

He isn’t going to die here!

But as the hands come off, Kaito’s eyes dart to the left, focusing in on the horror before him. His own skin is going with Kiibo’s hands, peeling off like half hardened pizza cheese. He always believed he’d leave this Earth on a spaceship, not by having his face taken off by a murder hungry robot. Unable to look away, his grip loosens ever slightly with panic. Pain is coursing throughout his skin, extending out and off of him, as if he had quills. 

This brief moment gives Kiibo the surge he needs to push back into Kaito, his fingers now digging into the astronaut’s temples. As they get hotter, Kiibo goes further and further in, burning away the skin. Reaching the skull itself, a trail of blood seeps down his face, past his pained, frightened expression. 

Tears brim on Kaito’s eyes, but only half of them escape. The rest evaporate, though it does nothing to alleviate the heat. The stinging sensation behind the eyes only worsens as they become more irritated. Swollen cheeks continue to inflate, the skin breaking apart and creating large holes in the layers of skin as it does so. These holes expand alongside the rising temperature, continuing to grow and become deeper with each passing moment. Surrounding skin chars, becoming flaky. It drifts off of Kaito as he moves around, fighting to get Kiibo off of him. 

Kaito kicks Kiibo’s legs and waist repeatedly, trying tirelessly to push the robot away. One hand breaks away, pulling layers of gooey skin off with it. Hinge of the jaw exposed, both parties fight to take charge of the situation. Resisting the urge just to collapse and scream, Kaito socks Kiibo in an attempt to stop the attack altogether. 

Tables turning, Kiibo spooks. Without thinking he headbutts Kaito in a kneejerk reaction, the force from the metal knocking Kaito unconscious. Going limp, he collapses in a heap on the floor, the other hand removed on the way down. Blood is coming out of several different wounds now, but Kaito still isn’t dead. Freaking out, Kiibo bends over and presses both of his hands to the front of his face. A blood churning crack is heard as Kiibo breaks through the nose and teeth and goes deeper still. All of a sudden, Kiibo’s hand finds itself halfway down Kaito’s throat as he runs out of bone to break through. Shocked by the change in texture, he starts to tremble. 

He’s broken through Kaito’s melted face. He’s killed the astronaut in one of the most painful and horrifying ways possible. If he was capable of a panic attack, he’d be having one. Still glowing from the heat, Kiibo pulls out. Several teeth clatter to the floor as the squelch of blood and flesh is heard. 

There’ll be time to panic later, this body has to go.

Killing was something he had mentally prepared himself for, even if he was a complete wreck now. But he hadn’t stopped to consider where he was going to put the body now that he was done. Maybe he didn’t believe he’d get this far to begin with. 

Somewhere people were unlikely to go… Where they wouldn’t notice a rotting corpse… In any case, he should move inside the school itself. Seeing everyone else return to the dorms, he would be safer in the main building for now should Maki come out. Taking Kaito by the arms, he drags Kaito into the entrance hall area. 

From there, he lets instinct guide him, feet moving themselves through the empty halls. All he can hear is the sound of his own footsteps and the quiet scraping of the body. Travelling upstairs, a limp head softly thumps with each step. 

Using his back to open the door, Kiibo arrives at a room now no longer used. Automations hum as he shuffles backwards towards the side room, almost tripping over a ball on the way. Shutting the door behind him, Kiibo huffs as he slumps the body into one of the stalls in Hoshi’s second lab. Second stall closest to the window, he shuts the door to that, as well. Not that there’s any reason to, but he doesn’t want to look at the… mess he’s made. 

As far as he knew, there wasn’t any reason for anyone to come in here. He knew that Saihara had gone into Kaede’s room after her execution. But Hoshi’s secondary lab was hardly a nice place to spend any amount of time in, let alone pay respects. 

He takes a deep breath. It’s over and done with now, and there’s no going back. All he had to do now was report back to Ouma and meet up with Saihara. No one would be any the wiser, and he could always move the body another night if he were worried, right? Besides, there was nothing to suggest Kiibo specifically was the culprit… right?

Shaking his head to himself, Kiibo backs out of the room. Even though he did this, he can’t stand to be around it any longer. He needs air. Space. Distance away from this crime. Walking back down the stairs and towards the exit, he wasn’t able to see Maki or Saihara outside. Had it happened much quicker than he thought? As long as no one saw him, he supposed it didn’t really matter. 

Arriving back at the dorms, he stops in the centre of the room. Does he talk to Saihara or Ouma first? There was no pressure to do either tonight, but talking will take his mind off of things. Maybe he was in too much of a state to confess to Saihara tonight. He wanted this to go well, to be special. He’d been through more than enough just to get this far. First thing tomorrow, he promises himself. So he knocks three times loudly on Ouma’s door. 

As he waits, Maki comes out of her room and goes over to Saihara’s. It seems he’s made the right choice after all. It’s rude to interrupt pre-made plans! 

Ouma opens his door with a smile and boy does Kiibo have a story for him. Hopefully one that Saihara will never have to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Ouma steps to the side and gestures with his arm for Kiibo to come in. Pushing the door closed, he catches wind of Maki and Saihara talking.
> 
> “Any sign of Kaito yet?”
> 
>  
> 
> (Happy English release!!)


End file.
